My Life
by ForeverEva123
Summary: The Modern Life Of Isabella Marie Jones...
1. Isabella

Life is so boring if you have an eternity and have nothing to do except repeat high school over and over again. I wish this time I would have taken up a job instead of going to high school but because of my family I'm stuck here in my first class, Italian. It is so boring when you know a language better than your teacher. I'm now living in Ashland, Wisconsin and I arrived here 2 weeks ago with my vampire family. Family...I sigh inwardly at that word. I wish I remembered my human life but **then again**, If I don't remember it then it is for some good reason but still I wish I knew my human life.** The bell rings indicating the end of the first period. **Now my second period trigonometry with Pam. Pamela Shultz, hyper energetic sister of mine. As soon as I entered the class I saw her sitting** at **the last desk so that the teacher can't see us talking, **as if she could ever** hear us talking! No, but still we sit in there like a permanent seat. We continued **talking througho**ut the period. As **the** bell **rings** we **see Taylor standing there...Pam's mate and my adopted son.**

"Hi mom, hey sweety" He greeted us in a whisper so that the humans couldn't hear us. Taylor calls me mom. When he was human he used to live with his abusive parents who used to beat him up a lot and after I changed him, the only thing he remembers from his human life is, him calling me mom.

"Yes mom there is a leader Carlisle Cullen and his mate Esme Cullen. They have 5 children .Emmett Cullen, he has an imposing frame. he is both tall and

extremely muscular. His hair is curly and nearly black. He has dimples when he smiles, and his face has an innocent quality not often seen in a grown man. Man, I sound like a gay geez. But this is Caroline's words for him. " I laughed.

"Ok, Innocent quality, not often seen in a grown up man... mmm mean he would he a small boy from his heart. Next."I said.

"His mate Rosalie Hale she is beautiful with blond hair and look stunning personality, my words" he said with a wink and then paused to hear my comment.

"Runway model. Next" this is like a game I play with Taylor.

"Mmm... a small girl with spiky hair and more with grace like she is standing with his mate Jasper Hale, he is a tall boy with medium build. They have same story like us about jasper and Rosalie being twins because of similar appearance and last but not the least Edward Cullen he has... thin and lanky but muscular body. And eek he has untidy bronze hair and boyish looks. He look 17 in real." he said thoughtfully.

"Really where did you get this information?" I asked, a little excited which was a surprising.

"With the help of Jackson and let me show you" he touched my hand and picture started to flow... the first picture was of Rosalie then her mate Emmett then Alice then Jasper hale then the most gorgeous man I have ever seen Edward Cullen. _I heard that mom. _Sorry dear I thought back.

I quickly withdrew my hand. "God, sometime I think you really are a child by the way you break my shield ".

"thanks mom I take it as a compliment and mom say thanks to Jackson too for the information" he said as he walked ahead of me.

Jackson Jones my brother his ability to change appearance gives him the advantage to get another person's information . Vampires think he can change himself but it is just a mind illusion created by him.

"Ya, sure and meet you at lunch and we'll meet these new Cullen children".

.


	2. Jones Clan

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight but Stephanie does.**

**Taylor Jones also swan – he can talk to u and can also hear though if he is in touch with you**

**Jackson Jones – he make a illusion of appearance which help him to get peoples information like name, parents (or creator), age, etc.**

I was sitting in my art class with Kate. when I started to thinking of Cullen family. I still remember my own story. It was some around 80 years back when I first open my eyes to see a beautiful man with a blood red eyes staring at me. He was waiting for me to open my eyes with a girl standing behind also waiting...

_I feel it like I have open my eyes for the first time. Like I'm having a new life, when I open my eyes I saw my self in a forest with a man staring at me curiously and a women behind him . Women was a pure beauty with a lovely red eyes. She was a tall girl like what 5'10 with blond hair with brown streak. she was wearing a white blouse with jeans._

"_Hmm... hi I'm Oliver Jones and this is Amanda Jones" the man introduced himself._

" _Hi..." I replied. Do I remember this man?._

_Hmm... what's you name dear " . so he don't know me. _

"_Isabella swan " a replied after some second. It was so stressful to think about my name. Seeing that Oliver asked me what happen to me. To which I said I don't remember any think except my name why._

" _Isabella. Now you are a vampire and you're transformation was a little long because you where hurt fainted on the floor when I found you . I was going to attack you when I thought to change you instead ". later he told me about vampire and their rule later about volturi. He was amazed by me for something I don't know to know what it was he asked me was I thirsty. I was thirsty but I can control it and that was the reason why he was amazed as I was a newborn how can control her thirst which without first hunt. Then he asked me about me joining his coven to which I said that I want to see world on my own and later join him. He was not happy with my decision but still he let me go by saying yes to me. I started to run through forest as I was not sure to hurt human. Eventually I started feeding animal which caused to change my eyes golden and made a new way to adjust with human. I never really had such problem except first time but I controlled myself. I used to keep touch with Oliver and Amanda. After five years when I was hunting in forest. I came across human blood and found carol, Kate, pam. Who were mauled by animal. With lot of thinking ,i bit them and there change started. After three day's they opened there eyes. I took them to for their first hunt. After someday I called Oliver and Amanda to come there and live live with us. And then Jones clan started later it was joined by Sebastian, Jackson and taylor to make it a family and family was complete. With time we begin to become each others support system._

"back to earth Bella" Kate called me by distracting from my thought.

"what dear" I replied sweetly to my sister. " what were you thinking Bella . You were so busy in your thought's that you didn't notice the new girl, Alice Cullen in our class." she whispered so that the petite girl.

"nothing just thinking about me, you and our family." "OK … that girl was shocked to see you." shocked to see me . " I will be gorgeous that's why sis." by hearing this she started to laugh low for human. But Alice was looking at me. I smiled at her which she returned to me.

" OK, Kate, We will talk to Cullen's today in cafeteria. I told her in inhuman speed.

"OK, bye" she told me exited by the news of knowing Cullen.

"bye" I started to walk towards cafeteria with Kate.

I was sitting in our usually seat with Kate sitting on my left when my whole family arrived and Cullen kids where following them.

"hi I'm Isabella Jones … but prefer Bella". I said when they all were seated.

"hi, I'm Alice Cullen, I was there in your art class." the short girl replied from that group.

"ya,nice to meet you and this is my family with Caroline shultz ,her mate Sebastian Jones. Then Katherine shultz Caroline younger sister. She is with Jackson Jones that is Pamela shultz Kate's twin sister and her mate taylor Jones" as I ended my introduction I noticed that the bronze haired boy was staring at me confused.

"OK, such a big family great and now let me introduce you to my family. This is jasper hale, my mate. that is Rosalie hale who is with black haired Emmett. And that is Edward who is sitting next to jasper." from her behavior she was like a short hyperactive pixie or another short version of Pamela, Great another Pamela.

"you also have a big family. I was shocked to know that there are another vampire except our family. But really nice to meet you."

"thanks … so you also share our diet." she asked hesitatingly. Don't know why.

"will nah- uh it just some miracle that we all have yellow eyes." I replied sarcastically. I was just playing but when I saw there face I replied again. "yes, in my family I was the first to except this lifestyle and then the others also joined. Coz they felt sorry for feeding on human."

"OK, you know we wont to know more about your family … …" such a pixie.

" ya, sure later because … … you know school is not a right place to talk. So come to our house to tonight with your parents or creator. I said creator also because I don't know if they think there creator as parents or sibling's like us.

"sure, I will ask my parents." she replied happily.

"so, you will be there tonight. Right?"

"ya."

"bye, meet you tonight." I walked out from cafeteria with my siblings. Next class, biology my favorite class. When I reached there where I sat on the last table backside. After few minutes later. The bronze boy, edward sat next to me.

"hi." hw whispered. He still had that confused face attached to his face

"hi." I replied. He is the most good- looking, freaking hot guy in the world.

**So how's that—-**

**like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Or want any improvement. Telll mee plzzzz … … … … **

**AND THANKS FOR READING IT GUYS. I LOVE YOU GUYS… ….**


	3. Bella?

Edwards pov

i'm so confused from the time i saw that girl's face. She look so familiar, like someone close to my heart. I started to walk towards my biology class. Everytime i go to biology class. I remember the first day biology class with Bella, my Bella.I remember her sweet scent and selfless attitude. I still blame myself for Bella's death. I shouldn't have took her to forest from where she was disappeared but there was lot's and lot's of blood. People thought she died because she was attacked by animal which i know is not true. and i know the real reason is James Mate VICTORIA...

i came to know this when i secretly visited forks on Bella's 19 th birthday. after i walked into my class and given my slip slip to my teacher, Mr john Collin.

He showed me the only sit next to brunette girl,who's name is Isabella Jones. Bella (**sigh**)

"hi." i said to her. I was still so confused like i know her. When she made a eye contact with me i Recognised her. She is my Bella but so why is she acting like this.

"hi" she replied .

**So how's that—-**

**like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Or want any improvement. Telll mee plzzzz … … … …**

**AND THANKS FOR READING IT GUYS. I LOVE YOU GUYS… ….**


	4. New Members

_**A/N: Hi guy thanks for reading it and thanks a lot to gemma loves Edward, clove15 and guys please write and review it .I will tell you more about Jones clan.**__..___

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight but Stephanie does.**

There are 2 nomadic members to Jones clan who will be introduced in this chapter.

"Hi," I whispered and smiled.

"Hi." She replied.

._ He is the most good- looking, freaking hot guy in the world. She thought_

"Hello I never get a chance to introduce myself I'm Edward Cullen and you are Isabella Jones… right" I said casually to her. She was still gorgeous and immortality really looks good on her.

"Bella sw…"_swan_ she completed in her thoughts but added her new surname quickly "Jones"

She was staring at me like she is trying to remember something. This was confirmed with her next thought. _Why the hell does he look so familiar? _So she doesn't remember me. How can this happen, of all the people. Here I thought about her from the time I left her in that forest, where I saw her last time and from where she disappeared. I came to know that Bella died that day when I secretly visited forks on Bella's 19th birthday. My heart broke, I knew one day Bella will die but never thought that it would happen so fast. I cried tearless sob for many years. But she doesn't recognize me.

"Sois it your first time in school or are you repeating it" I think she was trying to make conversation.

"I have repeated it from more than 100 and if someone will think ' is he that bad in school than he have repeated it sp many time' " I said trying to humor Bella. To which Bella giggled. Then we started talking about school or stuff not related to family. Then we said goodbye before going to next school. After school I waited for my siblings and after waiting for 5 min they come to parking lot.

_Can she be our … little sis Bella_ {Emmett}.

_She can't be Bella. Bella was acting like arrogant girl who is interested in attention._ {Rosalie}.she was jealous because of less attention getting from her new school because of Jones clan.

_Yes… Bella is back. Now everything will be back to normal and then we will go for shopping._ {Alice} her every thought is completed by shopping.

_So many emotions…._ {Jasper} he always have problem with so many emotion.

"Hey look there comes the Jones" Alice said then added facing them "hey, guys come over here".

When, they saw Alice. They smiled at her and started walking towards us. "Oh! Hi, we were going home that's when she heard Alice. So are you going to come enquired Taylor's mate, pam. From Bella's thought she was a hyperactive and now I know Alice will enjoy her company.

"Ya I called Carlisle and he said that we will be there on 5:30 today".

"Ok, Great so we will be able to meet properly" said Sebastian.

"Ok! Byes see you later tonight "said Taylor and then added facing Bella" we are going to be late and if Nessie and lee will not see you at home m... Bella then "he started shaking his head. "God knows what we will sacrifice"

"What do you mean sacrifice something and who are lee and Nessie" asked Emmett.

"Oh, Nessie and lee are our family member but sometime they prefer to go by themselves and their real names are Vanessa and Lavinia. You all will see them today" said Taylor.

"Ok... ok, I get it and Nessie will not brake the house if I'm late" she said to Taylor and added to us" see you later in our home at 5:30 with your parents. Then they started walking towards their car, _ (think it as a famous car in that year also) Rosalie mouth hang open when she saw their car. Then it was my time to hang my mouth when I saw Bella going towards a bike instead of the car.

"You saw their car; it was awesome and saw the bike Bella was driving with full speed. Awesome and I can't wait to see their garage" Emmett said with his new word of the day awesome.

"And you knew that re girl Pam she is saw into fashion that I asked her a tour of their wardrobes" Alice said. And Rosalie huffed.

"Did Bella recognize you" Esme asked after listening to our day after confronting Bella.

"No Esme she don't remember us, she is going through amnesia but she remember her surname 'swan' so maybe she would know something else also. Anyway now I can hear her thought "I said happily. Then my phone rang…

Other life always tempted to trade

Will they hate me for all…?

The choices I have made

Will they stop when they…

"Hello, Carlisle" I said though the phone. "I think you should go to Jones place and I will come there directly.

"Ok Carlisle no problem" I said. We then started toward Jones house. Jones house was surrounded by forest. The house was bigger than our house having 4 floors. When we arrived there we were welcomed by a blond girl , she was having red highlighting in her hair and she was also wearing a chain with jones clan symbol on it represent the Jones family.

"Hi, I'm Amanda Jones" the girl said expanding her hand.

"Yes, and I'm Carlisle Cullen" Carlisle shook hand with Amanda.

"Come on everyone is waiting for you" she said lending us towards living room. From her looks Amanda look like she is in her late 20's. First came Oliver, leader of Jones clan. Then Pam and Taylor joined us. Pam was wearing a long chain with Jones symbol on it. Then Kate and Carol arrived with their mates and a new female having a good height of 6'0. She was having whitish color.

"Lavinia, this is Cullen and Cullen's this is Lavinia "Amanda introduced the new female. Lavinia said 'hi' to everyone and then came my Bella she was wearing black tube top with white short and behind her was another female, Vanessa I guess.

**Now please review it more…**


End file.
